Cerca, muy cerca
by ohnekosoma
Summary: Emil básicamente podía sentir el dulce y acompasado palpitar del corazón del otro y deseó que su propio corazón latiese al unísono. Aquello no era más que el desesperado deseo de su alma. ¡Malditas sean las palabras, tan unidas a un significado!


**Advertencia: **¡Ah! **cursileria. **Esto es por mucho lo mas **cursi** que he escrito, pero adoro a esta pareja, más allá de lo que está permitido Tenía muchas ganas de escribir de ellos, algo, lo que sea, por sencillo que fuera y hoy sucedió que mi PC está dañada y bueno, he vivido de HongIce todos estos días asi que...

Dedicarles a ésta, mi, baby OTP un drabble de la lista de los 30 vicios no suena nada mal. El tema es **Amor.**

**Se sitúa en una situación en que llevan ya, algún tiempo saliendo.**

* * *

¿Amor?

¿No sería aquello mucha presunción? Tomar un sentimiento y tratar de nombrarlo y adoptarlo bajo el ala de una definición.

_**Amor.- **__**Sentimiento de afecto, inclinación y entrega a alguien o algo.**_

Pero Emil simplemente no podía ser alguien que fuera capaz de poner a un sentimiento sujeto a una definición –para colmo- imparcial, y analizada por unos cuantos. Desde luego, en todo aquello había afecto y demasiada entrega, de lo contrario jamás hubiese expuesto _a todo su ser _de una manera tan abierta ante _él. _

No es que Emil de repente se hubiese detenido a pensar en _Él, _cuasi filosofando en su tiempo libre, no; de hecho – y para ser exactos- se encontraba frente a frente con aquella persona en cuestión y con tan sólo escasos centímetros que creasen una brecha entre sus rostros. El clima frio del invierno no hacía sino hacerlos querer permanecer cerca, _muy cerca, _y brindar a sus rostros –sobre todo al de Emil y su tez pálida- un color rosáceo más allá del por si ya provocado sonrojo.

No es fácil, nada de eso lo era.

Leon no hizo ningún comentario tampoco, no lo esperaba después de todo, Leon no era el tipo de personas que hacen y dicen algo esperando una reacción similar e inmediata, a veces – muchos lo consideran egoísta- lo hacía para sacar de sí mismo lo que debía decir, hacer, expresar. Quizás – lo admitía – la reacción _física _de Emil era más que suficiente para que cualquier movimiento y palabra valieran la pena. Verlo moverse, sonreír, sonrojarse, murmurar y enfadarse. Todas y cada una de esas reacciones _eran su recompensa_ y se permitía añadir - a modo de palabrería espiritual y una tanta melosa- que era la obviedad de que Emil respiraba y se movía, que estaba vivo y por lo tanto era real.

Aquello era lo mejor que podría haber deseado. Estar feliz por la simple existencia de alguien más.

Respiró suavemente en el silencio que se había formado entre los dos. Emil aún mantenía la expresión seria, no molesta, pero si seria, como el que trata de encontrar una solución a un problema matemático lo bastante complicado como para mandar sus pensamientos a otra parte del mundo. Leon no hizo más comentarios y sólo cerró la brecha entre ambos mediante un cálido abrazo recargando su mentón en el hombro de Emil.

Todo era lento y suave, Emil básicamente podía sentir el dulce y acompasado palpitar del corazón del otro y deseó que su propio corazón latiese a ese ritmo, hacerlo al unísono. Aquello no era más que el desesperado deseo de su alma, Emil era – en efecto- secretamente romántico.

¿Pero cómo podía poner en palabras aquello que estaba sintiendo?, no se trataba de expresar lo que sentía en ese preciso instante. Aquello sería más que simplemente efímero y poco casual. Sentía calor y felicidad, sentía que todo era más sencillo… no, más bien, todo era más complicado, pero la lucha ya no era a solas y era por una realidad. Emil cerró los ojos suspirando y sintiendo el palpitar del cálido pecho de Leon contra el suyo propio. Valía demasiado la pena.

Se separó apenas unos palmos rompiendo con el abrazo y entonces unió sus labios con los de Leon, un beso sencillo y _casi _casto, limpio y tranquilo. Cuando se separaron, Leon sonrió más para sí mismo, aquella había sido la respuesta de Emil, y claro, siendo tan precario, aquel contacto, le dejó con ganas de más; como casi…_no_… como siempre ocurría cuando le tenía cerca y entre sus brazos y cuando podía apresar sus labios entre los propios.

No había momento en que no deseara tenerle más cerca, incluso aunque se abrazaran estrechamente. Aquello iba más allá de querer unirse con él.

Acarició la mejilla de Emil con un pulgar, de manera suave mientras permanecía mirándole a los labios, aquellos suaves y pálidos labios que tanto amaba devorar; la respiración _cuasi _entrecortada de Emil que escapaba por esos labios entreabiertos, invitantes y a la expectativa del siguiente movimiento. Leon dirigió una mirada fugaz a los ojos igualmente entrecerrados de Emil, respiró levemente antes de volver a unir sus labios a los del chico. Un movimiento suave que fue perdiendo aquella cualidad dando paso a un contacto más frenético y hambriento. Emil sintió por un momento perder el equilibrio – ocurría a menudo- y entrelazó sus brazos en la cintura de su novio. Leon no se quedó atrás y de igual manera aferró a Emil, pegándole más hacía su cuerpo, acariciando su cabello, su cuello y sintiéndole como enteramente suyo. Era así después de todo.

Cuando se separaron, ambos permanecieron cerca, _muy cerca _del otro, respirando el dulce aliento. Por el momento no hubo palabras y sólo permanecieron en esa posición. Emil sintió su corazón acelerarse a un ritmo casi doloroso, un dolor en el pecho que encima, resultaba placentero – y ante semejante realidad decidió no cuestionarse mucho. Quizás las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus orbes, pero no las culpaba, después de todo… ¿Quién se contiene cuando está sintiendo tanto?

Emil volvió a fundirse con él en un abrazo, fuerte, estrecho y lleno de todo lo que estaba sintiendo y no encontraba como transmitir. _¡Malditas sean las palabras! _– pensó. _¡Malditas sean las palabras tan unidas a un significado!_

Porque aquello no podría ser _simplemente y llanamente amor._

Al ver a Leon, a sus misteriosos ojos rasgados, al sentir la suavidad de su cabello y sentir su piel de miel, el calor de su cuerpo en un día de frio, o apreciar su sonrisa en un día soleado, una sonrisa refrescante que le aseguraba. Todo estaría bien. Cada uno de esos detalles que aseguraban a Emil una sola afirmación difícil de poner en palabras, o de describir con una frase.

Quería estar ahí, el resto de sus días y más allá.

Algunos quizás dirían que era demasiado joven para sentir aquellas afirmaciones pero _¡Maldita sea!, Leon es esa persona. _ –lo sabía, se moría por gritárselo a su familia, a la familia de Leon… a León mismo.

Se aferró aún más en ese abrazo, aspirando el tierno y cálido aroma, en el dolor de que aún así, seguirían existiendo en dos entidades distintas, separadas… ¿Cómo podrá definir todo aquello como amor? Leon mismo le había expresado su sentir de manera vaga sus sentimientos, Leon mismo le había enseñado, que todo aquello _iba más allá. _

¿Y por qué Emil daba tantas vueltas al asunto? ¿Cuál era su razón para pensar demasiado en todos esos sentimientos y emociones que hasta el momento sólo se había preocupado por sentir, y dejar que le dominaran?

… la respuesta es más sencilla de lo que parece.

Aquel día, fue la primera vez, en qué Leon, con su aire de ligereza y la característica elocuencia de sus palabras, tras suspirar por la falta suficiente de significado de lo que estaba por decir.

Afirmó: _Te amo_

* * *

**¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!**

En fin, que ellos bien pueden no hablar de sus emociones con facilidad, ¡pero sienten mucho! y tanto sentimiento, no tiene nombre.

Ahora que estoy de vacaciones, me urge ponerme a completar mis proyectos y escribir un buen drama para estos dos, lo bueno que ya tengo por ahi unas cuantas ideas tentadoras. ¡Por que en serio, amo el drama!

Woops!


End file.
